


What a roommate do I have

by lexas_mirunel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), Nerd Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexas_mirunel/pseuds/lexas_mirunel
Summary: Clarke goes to a new section of Polis University that includes art.She has the hottest roommate and they quickly fall in love.I AM SAD AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THIS





	What a roommate do I have

**Author's Note:**

> I adore clexa that s it

Clarke woke when she felt somebody opening the car's back door.The wind flew inside imediatly and that made her stand up .  
"Raven what the fuck!" Clarke yelled. "We arrived!" said Raven with a huge smile across her face.  
Clarke wasn't excited to start college on her own.She will stay in a new dorm and she will be alone in all of her classes. She will have to integrate again into a new environment and she is starting to question her decision of moving to a new section of her college to study art.At least her friends are in the other building 10 minutes away. The thing that scares her the most is her new roommate. She saw on the site that she will stay with a girl named Lexa Woods. She googled her Instagram profile and saw a beautiful woman with dark hair and green eyes.She has started stalking her since.  
"Clarke come on I have to get you to your dorm quickly cause my classes will start in 30 minutes!"  
Clarke hurried to the entrance ,nervous of what's going to happen.She went to the register and got her keys quick. When they arrived to her room ,307 Raven hugged her and said :"Now I gotta go!Have fun and tell me how's going to go with that hot roommate of yours!" Raven smirked. "Oh fuck off" said Clarke and then hugged Raven. "Tell Bellamy and the others that I am coming to that party next week" she yelled when Raven closed the elevator doors. Clarke sighed and opened the door. The dorm was empty so she decided to put on some music and start unpacking.  
Hours pass and Clarke didn't hear the door opening because she had her headphones on.She felt somebody tapping her shoulder.She screamed and turned around.Then she turned red.The most beautiful woman Clarke has ever seen was standing in front of her."Hi,I'm Lexa Woods",she said ,with a smile on her face"You must be Clarke Griffin ,my new roommate." "Yeah."Clarke said. Lexa reaches out to shake her hand and when Clarke felt her warm toutch,she knew she was fucked.


End file.
